Revive
by KatTheGreat
Summary: What if President's Snow punishment was something other than what Katniss had been punished with…something probably worse than what Katniss could have ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**Title: **Revive

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **What if President's Snow punishment was something other than what Katniss has been punished with…something probably worse than what Katniss could have ever imagined?

**Rating: **T, mild cursing.

**Chapter: **1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, Katia here! So here's a new story that I've been working on called 'Revive', which I hope you find to your liking! But please, if you can, mind submitting a tribute for my other story 'SYOT: One Last Game'?

* * *

><p><em>Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
>Oh na na na na<br>I need a boy to take it over  
>Looking for a guy to put you work up<br>Oh, oh_

~ Rihanna

* * *

><p>I said to myself that day that I would never pull another stunt like that unless it was absolutely necessary. Looking to the bright side, I saved both Peeta and I, simply because we couldn't bring ourselves to murder each other. I remember that day like if it happened yesterday, and yet today here I am.<p>

It was obvious that my choice to save each other enraged the President and some citizens in Panem. It was an act of rebellion; for trying to fuck up with Panem's ancient laws that made the 'Hunger Games'. There was only supposed to be 1 victor, yet 2 came out of the arena that day. Some were oblivious to this and celebrated to the fact that Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the star-crossed lovers, came out alive and can finally marry and spawn little Peeta's and Katniss'. No, seriously. Octavia was betting on that.

The thing was that I acted that I was in love with Peeta. It was something between Haymitch Abernathy, my mentor, and I had planned out. He even enforced it during the time I was in the arena. 1 kiss, not a very entertaining or convincing one, which I shared with Peeta, earned a sad pot of broth. How the hell that was supposed to help? That led out to longer kisses and ones that people could actually buy, and I actually managed to save Peeta from dying thanks to some sleeping syrup Haymitch had sent. He knew what I wanted, and wouldn't give it to me until I had figured out why.

There were about 2 kisses that we shared and stirred something inside me, making me want more, but nevertheless, I had to pull away, or he pulled away. Ever since those kisses, I would dream of the scene over and over again, which bothered me at most times. I was acting, and I had to get that through my head before I thought something else. I had also thought that Peeta was acting, playing along, but at the end I learned that his feelings were true and mine were totally fake.

His reaction when I confessed that I had been acting had hurt him. You could see it through his eyes, and the way that his hand that was gripping on me immediately loosened. He had taken a step back, and I wanted to explain why so badly, but at that moment Haymitch appeared and said that he had to take me somewhere, where someone was waiting for me.

At first, I was confused, because who would be waiting for me? Cinna stayed back at the Capitol – could it be Effie? Maybe to say goodbye or something? I began to protest, but ultimately Haymitch had to drag me inside the train. I couldn't even say bye to Peeta when Haymitch had begun to explain what was going on. I was forced to listen, because if I hadn't, I would have been in trouble. President Snow was angry with me for showing rebellious signs to Panem and such, which could start uprisings, but at the end he's pissed off at me and wants me to see him at the Capitol. Haymitch was to drop off Peeta at District 12 and Effie would take me back to District 1. She had no idea what was happening, so Haymitch had to fill her in.

Punishment was to spend another year at the Hunger Games. I was to volunteer, and if I didn't do as said, my family and friends would be executed, and District 12 would be bombed.

My first thought? Oh, yea. I was all '_Just for a small thing? Damn this man must be missing some of his marbles or something!_' Because seriously, so much for a little thing was really stupid. President Snow had even offered training, right here in the Capitol. I had to take it, but I wasn't really thinking straight. I wasn't able to see Prim, Gale, Mom, or Peeta until the next Hunger Games – in other words, the next reaping. And even then President Snow wouldn't allow me to talk to them.

I was trained on how to use a variety of weapons, my bow and arrows forgotten to my trainers. There were no woods close to District 1, just a desert outside of it. And don't even get me started on _that_ – if I even could try, I wouldn't. The desert outside of District 1 is known to keep in many of the governments failed mutants. Some were walking animals that could spit acid, a large quantity of tracker jacker nests against the sands. If I even thought once of entering, I immediately discarded it. It was suicide, anyways.

During the training, I was to take a room in President Snow's mansion. I would prefer to go through hell and back out then live with him, so Cinna, who lived in the Capitol, had told me that he had an available room that he'd be happy to lend to me. President Snow accepted this as long as Cinna kept his eyes on me and I didn't try anything sneaky, like a bomb or something like that. I _obviously_ didn't try that, even on those days that I was terribly home sick. Cinna would cheer me up by showing me some dress designs he wanted me to wear for my next interview.

Everyday, I woke up early, took a nice bath, dressed into some training clothes, and walked to President Snow's base, where I was trained. Other than how to handle weapons, I was trained on how to survive in the wilderness or any other settings. It was all etched on my brain, like _'No Katniss, do not start a fire here, it's like sending up a flare.' _And _'Yes Katniss, if there are trees that offered camouflage, feel free to sleep on one of the branches as long as you know how to strap yourself in.'_ Sure, it was stupid, but I had a feeling it would come in handy.

Sometimes, Cinna would say that Haymitch was calling, so I'd pick up and answer. He'd tell me how my family is doing, if they're being well fed, how Peeta and Gale are doing, and stuff like that. At the end, I would tell him of what I was being trained on, just so he can catch up.

I was growing restless. I couldn't hunt, I was barely offered a bow and arrows, and every day it was the same schedule. The only thing that helped was Cinna and his fun activities he always has ready when I arrive. Cinna had a cook that loved to cook the cutest things, from cupcakes to chicken, which I found rather odd, but we'd find each other laughing and baking stuff together – even Cinna would join, forgetting about fashion sketches and fabric decisions for a while.

Finally, I completed and reached my 12 month of training. This month, I was to go into the Hunger Games. It was hard saying goodbye to Cinna's cook, but I had to. It was mandatory to visit President Snow before I left, and he made sure that I would use all the tactics I was trained to use in the field. He put some restrictions, despite my protests. I wasn't to talk to anyone as soon as I arrived to District 12 except Haymitch and Effie. Really, after being 12 months under his scary snake eyes, I would at least expect a small break, but to no use. I left his office more pissed off than ever.

When I arrived to Cinna's house, he showed me some clothes he had been working on for the reaping day. It was simple and was sure to fit in with the crowd, who usually wore dull colors like a pale blue or green. He had made sure I left my hair loose, which fell into natural waves. My hair had grown longer and reached my waist, and Cinna only cut my ends after a month or so to avoid split ends.

I did seem different. I had slightly larger eyes, my body was more developed…but basically, that was it. I was still the same old Katniss Everdeen – at least I thought so. Actually, I hoped so.

Cinna had offered to drive me to the base, and I took the opportunity. Before I left, I hugged him and said that I'd be waiting for him at the Capitol. I walked inside to base to see the helicopter waiting there, ready to drop me off at District 12. I climbed in and waited impatiently for the pilot to arrive, because I wanted to at least catch a glimpse of Peeta and Prim. Anyways, it was also getting late, and I'm almost certain we'll call attention if we arrive late.

The pilot finally arrives and quickly starts the helicopter, aware of how late it was. I began wondering how we would make it to District 12 in time since it usually takes a whole day to arrive from District 12 to District 1, but in a matter of 5 hours, we arrive.

Thankfully, the ceremony is about to start, so I rush to sign myself in the list of 17 year old females. I take some time to write my name carefully and age before I walk towards the crowd of 17 year old female teens, and stay in the very back. I look around, craning my neck, and catch a glimpse of blond hair that I could recognize perfectly. I also catch sight of black hair in a ruffle, and I could tell its Gale. I look towards the crowd of 13 year old females and I see Prim in a dress. I can tell it's one of my dresses, and her hair is done in a nice bun. She looks grim, like if the ceremony itself reminds her of last year's reaping. I can't blame her.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Effie appears in an aqua wig. Her outfit is based on the color itself, sort of a disturbing scene. I can't help but wonder what her natural hair looks like. I've never seen her without a wig, and it's starting to get frustrating.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to District 12's 75th reaping!" She announces bubbly. The crowd murmurs before Effie can continue. She goes on and on talking before she approaches the bowl for the boys. President Snow had it arranged so the boys were to be picked first just in case Peeta or Gale tries to volunteer. I had to agree to this firmly because I doubt that any of them would want a year in the Hunger Games. Effie lets her hand drop delicately into the bowl, her fingertips mixing the slips, before her fingers finally settle on a piece of paper. She pulls it out dramatically and I can't help but roll my eyes. Sometimes Effie can be so…tiring.

"And the male tribute of District 12 this year is…Elliot Taylor!" A boy from the 18 crowd steps on stage, a neutral expression sitting on his face. You can tell from here he's a heart breaker, and that reminds me of whom this guy is. I have seen him a bunch of times in my school; he's a total player and has girls practically falling on his feet. It's almost revolting the sight of even Madge sighing as he passed the hallways. And I'm happy I'll be able to end his life at once.

Effie doesn't hesitate and throws a grin at Elliot before she walks towards the girls bowl. She repeats the same process with her hands, snatching the paper right out. She opens it with her thumbs and announces to the microphone that the female tribute of District 12 is some girl called Jaclyn Quintet. A timid girl from section 16 begins to climb on stage when Effie says, "Any volunteers for Jaclyn?"

And that's when I steal the show. I make my way towards the path towards the stage. "I volunteer."

My voice is loud enough, and everyone turns to see the same old Katniss Everdeen who must love to put her life in danger whenever she can. If only they knew the truth.

* * *

><p><em>And yes, I'm actually wondering if this chapter is too short LOL. It's almost 5 pages, so hopefully it's good. I suppose I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or on Monday night, so please don't lose hope on this story! And review, it'll make my day. Don't forget, if you would like to see your own tribute in a SYOT story, I have created one that you can check out. Feel free to submit a tribute!<em>

_Chow,_

_~ KatTheGreat ~_


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving the Reaping

**Title: **Revive

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **What if President's Snow punishment was something other than what Katniss has been punished with…something probably worse than what Katniss could have ever imagined?

**Rating: **T, mild cursing.

**Chapter: **2

**Authors Note: **Hey, it's Katia here – again! As promised, here's another chapter, completed. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget of my SYOT!

* * *

><p><em>Cause you know how to give me that<br>You know how to pull me back  
>When I go runnin, runnin<br>Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
>You know how to love me hard<br>I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that<em>

_~ Rihanna_

* * *

><p>Effie's cheery smile drops to a look of concern. "…Katniss." She finally mutters into the microphone as the same 4 Peacekeepers lead me to the stage. From the stairs, I take the walk myself and head towards Effie's right.<p>

Effie is the first to recover from her surprise. I hear her mutter under her breath something about Haymitch before she introduces the Mayor, who talks about the history of the Hunger Games. I feel everyone ignoring the Mayor and looking straight at me, so I try my best to not fidget.

_'Remember,' _President Snow's words talk in my mind. _'Fake a smile or glare, back straight, head up, hands to the side. Show the district you're not scared; that in fact, you're brave.'_

Shit, man. I don't think I can do this with so many people looking at me. I almost don't see Haymitch, who isn't drunk, come on stage. He pats me shoulder and signals the Mayor to keep talking as he whispers in my ear, "How are you doing?"

"Good," I mutter back. "It's just that I'm getting fidgety." Haymitch chuckles lightly, and walks next to Effie, who looks pleased that Haymitch isn't drunk. He usually is, I mean, it's his tradition. He even admitted it himself, and now look at him, dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants. It's almost hilarious. When the Mayor is done with the speech, he asks Elliot and me to shake hands. He reaches over and takes a firm grip on my hand and softly shakes it. We look into each other's eyes. Intimidation is my goal this year, but I must fail badly because he smiles at me. Pulling away, we go back in our stance.

I'm utterly pissed off. It's really sad that I couldn't give Elliot a glare, especially since he loves to chase and get girls like if they were toys and such. I desperately want to look at someone, expecting a warm or assuring gaze, but I can't. I look straight, seeing nothing other than buildings and then wilderness. Oh, and the helicopter I came in, a far distance from here.

Everyone's dispatched. I'm led to the Justice Building, where Haymitch informs me that President Snow has second thoughts and will allow only 2 visits. I wonder who'll come.

I'm led to the same room like last year, the place filled with luxury. I take a seat on the red velvet arm chair, placing my hands on my lap. I look up at the door to see Prim, Mother and Gale walk in. Prim can barely control herself and she throws herself on top of me, sobbing hysterically. I begin to smooth out her hair and look up, Mother with a complicated look on her face. Gale looks like he's just waiting until Prim bounces off so he can bounce on himself.

I don't believe I can support a 19 year old Gale.

Its a few minutes when someone finally speaks, trying to top off Prim's sobs. "Katniss," Gale attempts to talk, but Prim only wails louder. I gently pat Prim on her back, not really knowing what to do. "Primrose Everdeen." I whisper. She stops, sniffing, and looks up.

"I understand you miss me." I begin. "But you're not the only one." I smiled at her, and regaining her composure, she stands up and pats her dress down. She nods as she clutches Mother's skirt, looking at me.

"Katniss, where have you been?" Gale asked.

"Keeping you all safe." I answer back, playing with the hem of my dress. "How are you guys? Are you ok, no problems with the Peacekeepers or anything like that?" Gale shakes his head in response and seems to look at me like if he was determining what was wrong with me. I know there's nothing wrong with me – but I must be acting weird, because Mother is also looking at me the same was Gale was. His eyes soften and he sighs, opening his arms. I stand up and hug him, feeling awkward.

"Why did you volunteer?" He whispered into my hair.

"I told you already." I mumbled. "To keep you all safe."

"It wasn't necessary," He begins. "We're fine here. But if you really want to keep us safe, come back home. You have to promise you will, in front of Prim and your Mom. And me."

He pulled me away but kept a sturdy grip on biceps, and parted me from him at shoulder length so he could look at my eyes. I looked back at his, unsure and confused. What if I gave up on life before the games had even begun? Adding to the fact she had an unsupportable male tribute she'd have to get used to. But something in Gale's eyes make her croak out, "I promise."

"Prim, did you hear that?" Gale asked. He sounded like he was trying to assure himself, but I didn't mention it. "Katniss promised she'd come back."

"Really?" Prim's innocent blue eyes flickered to mine's, a desperate spark in her's. I nodded slowly. I didn't want to lie – I'm not even sure if this year I'll come out alive. "Yes, Prim. I promise." I manage to utter out without my voice cracking.

They don't leave until they each take their turns hugging me tightly. As soon as they're gone, the most unexpected visitors enter.

It's Haymitch and Peeta.

"Katniss, for god's sake, _please _explain to this kid why you volunteered." Haymitch groaned. "He was pacing so much in the waiting room I thought I was seeing stuff!"

That sounds pretty stupid coming out of Haymitch, so I raise an eyebrow. "Uh – Haymitch? You actually count as a visitor? Aren't you – uh, supposed to be my mentor?" Haymitch responds with an 'Excuse me?' look, and I shoot back a 'Hello son of bitch get out of here its Katniss and Peeta only time' He grumbles before trudging out, but that doesn't stop Peeta from pacing.

I don't react for a while; instead I curl up in the fetal position. I'll allow Peeta to be the first to talk, since I really don't have anything to say. Finally, he stops, and run his hands across his hair, a desperate look on his eyes. "Katniss," He begins. He seems to be stuck on choosing words before some actually pour out his mouth. "Why?"

I have no reaction. I'm stuck – what am I supposed to say? I simply shrug, sighing. "Mandatory." I finally say. I open my mouth to say more, but I immediately shut it. Peeta notices this. "What, Katniss? What were you going to say?"

I don't dare to look into his eyes; instead I look at the velvet carpet in front of the arm chair. I decide to lie. "You wouldn't understand." I whispered. I wonder how I look. Torn? Confused? Broken? I hear shuffling and Peeta comes in sight, holding my face in his hands. I'm forced to look in his eyes. Now I do see his feelings; he's hurt. "Why was it mandatory, Katniss?" He asked softly.

Part of me wants to confess everything that has been happening, where I have been and how solitary I have been. The other part keeps snapping and hissing at me to stay quiet and keep the lie going. But, what lie? That I did it for attention or because I was punished? Well, the punishment part is actually real – not a lie, but others might take it as something else. The other part of me reminds me of President Snow, his harsh and scary tone telling me what I can and not do. Flashbacks of the memories back at the Capitol suddenly overcharge me and I tremble in Peeta's arms. I haven't noticed that Peeta had wrapped his arms around me until I snap myself back to reality.

He lets go and begins to walk towards the door, but stops. "Stay alive, for me, Katniss." And with that, he leaves.

His attitude was – confusing. No kisses, no begging like I had been anticipating. And that really does shock me. Can he…can he be with someone else? After all this time, in the Capitol, where I'm confused if I like Gale or Peeta, and I finally decide on Peeta, and now he's with someone else? I try to calm myself by thinking that he's probably still mad at me and I'm just simply overreacting. Yes, that's it. I should have explained it now that I had time. I had let the chance go, and now forever he would be mad at me. Another reason why I should try my best to win the games – I need to tell Peeta the truth.

I'm escorted out to a black sleek car where Elliot, Haymitch and Effie are waiting. Haymitch has a hard time pushing away the camera men who were dying for some shots of me and Elliot, but he eventually was able to. The ride to the train is quiet, even though Elliot tries to pick up a conversation. It usually lasts a good while if Effie is talking, but if he's talking to me or Haymitch, I ignore him and Haymitch simply grumbles.

When we finally arrive, the station is filled with people with cameras and such, wanting a glimpse of the past victor and the male tribute of District 12. Haymitch is visibly pissed off and he turns into our bodyguard, keeping the camera men at bay. Effie doesn't hesitate; she poses and talks to the people until Haymitch grabs her arm and pulls her into the train.

"Hmph! Haymitch, that was very rude of you!" Effie's face was beet red and Haymitch only seemed not bothered. I would have loved to laugh if it wasn't that Peeta had worried me and made me anxious. Ellis stifled a chuckle as Haymitch led us around the train for a mini tour. This time, my room was on the other side of the train, where Peeta's room used to be. I look at Haymitch suspiciously if he had anything to do with it, but he simply moves on, avoiding my glare. Ellis' room is where mine used to be, Haymitch and Effie's rooms where it has always been.

We're left in our rooms to change and accommodate a bit before they begin dinner, so I decide to change into another outfit. I have adapted this weird habit to check my pockets before taking off any outfit, and since my dress has pockets, I let my hand slip in one when I feel something.

I pull it out and see that it's wrapped in what seems to be drawing paper. I open the paper and a necklace falls. I bend over to pick it up, observing it. It's a silver necklace with a small emerald encrusted on it. I turn to the paper and begin to read it, gasping.

_I'm betting on you._

_-Peeta_

The necklace slips out of my hand.

* * *

><p><em>GAHHH LOL<em>

_I hope you enjoyed a bit of some pieced things. I was going to finish the train ride in this chapter when I noticed that I still have to do some art requests and homework – so please enjoy this chapter kthxbai_

_Don't forget, my SYOT is still open! Don't be afraid and submit some tributes; I promise you'll enjoy it!_

_~KatTheGreat~ _


End file.
